Until The End
by Electricityy
Summary: SongFic- Until the End by Breaking Benjamin. When love is all they have, can an argument break it all? R


Rawrr!! Hey Guys!! My first fanfic for a while eh? I've just not been in the mood for writing, but in the past few weeks.. I've had ideas mounting and mounting in my head.. and now I feel like I'm going to explode- Sooo… I'm writing again!!

I might even try and finish At the End... or whatever I called it P I might just delete it... and start again... Seeing as I have an Idea that's ten million times better… and it's kind of based on real life... so that one will be good… if I decide to write it!! Lol.

This is yet another short Dramione songfic!!

Song- **Breaking Benjamin- Until the End…**

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Enjoy…

Hermione groaned, while she was taking a walk around the corridors, attempting to calm herself down. This wasn't the first time her and Draco had had a messy break up- the only problem was that Hermione didn't wasn't even sure that she wanted to give it another go. Sighing dejectedly she slid down one of the cold stone walls, the cold seeping into her back. Hermione put her head in her hands and sat there, thinking.

_So clever,  
Whatever,  
I'm done with these endeavours.  
Alone I walk the winding way.  
(Here I stay)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing stronger.  
I'll live to die another day,  
Until I fade away.  
_  
Draco walked madly down the corridors, he hated arguing with Hermione. Couldn't she see how much he loved her? The only problem was when they argued- he knew they were both extremely stubborn people, a fight would not be surrendered easily. _For Merlin's sake! _He thought.. When he saw Hermione leaning against the wall.

_Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end._

Hermione felt someone sit down beside her, their warmth spread into her cold bones. She looked up, and her brown eyes met icy blue.

"Hermione?" Draco asked sadly, looking into her eyes. Hermione stared back, seeing two emotions- Love, and sadness. Those two emotions hurt her, they laced themselves deep within her heart, and twisted. They burnt from the inside out- yet no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop loving the blonde haired Slytherin sitting next to her. The only problem was, she didn't know how long he would love her, or how long they would be able to last. For Hermione knew, love wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It broke, it twisted, and it failed when the going got tough. However, there was a small silvery line of hope leading far into the distance. This thread of hope, is the small chance when the love you hold for another can conquer all obstacles you passed. Hermione just hoped that that was the kind of love that she and Draco shared.

_Surround me;  
It's easy  
To fall apart completely.  
I feel you creeping up again.  
(In my head)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing colder.  
I knew this day would come to end,  
So let this life begin._

"Draco?" Hermione replied softly, looking away. Her hands now found themselves on the floor, and she felt a warm hand on top of them. She turned her hand upwards and interlaced her fingers with Draco's. Looking up, she smiled softly at him.

"Can we make it again?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Of course we can, we've come this far, a little fight won't change a thing" Hermione replied, staring at the man she loved.

Draco's smile seemed to light up the corridor. In this moment she knew that what they had would last.

_Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end._

I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end.

Hermione leaned into Draco, relishing in his warmth and in his familiar smell. The scent she now associated with home. He rested his head atop hers for a few minutes, before turning to enable him to lightly kiss the top of her head.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, "More than you'll ever know"

_Living is hard enough  
Without you fucking up._

Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end.

"I love you too Draco" Hermione replied softly, her voice laced with emotion, "And I will, forever"

_I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._

U-uh, u-uh

The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,  
But I will go on until the end

Hermione stood, pulling Draco with her, and they walked down the corridors, towards their futures, with their arms wrapped around the others, and spirits high, as they left Hogwarts for the last time, and stepped into their future.

The end was VERY clichéd I know, but... owell. I like what I just wrote- READ AND REVIEW!!

I'll give you cookies!!

xx


End file.
